


Oh, Please!

by baranduin



Series: No Night Is Too Long [17]
Category: No Night is Too Long (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where? Up against the wall! As requested by alchemilla. Ivo is acquiescent to Tim's wishes one night. Tim is sort of sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 community challenge #078--Where.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Ivo murmured, his breath tickling hot against Tim's ear. "No penetration, just touching, just stroking, I won't say that word. I do want to please you, I do. I love you."

Tim whimpered, his mouth pressed to the slick bathroom wall, tasting the smooth tiles, licking the drops of water remaining from their long, hot shower. "I did want it ... I do ... I ..." Was this a new twist to Ivo's methods? Because surely he would not do as he said, he'd laughed far too hard and long when Tim had first mentioned the possibility timidly. Tim tensed and waited, hopeful. If his love had disappeared once Ivo had declared his own feelings, at least desire still remained, though these days it had to be teased out.

Ivo moved in precise, careful increments. First the lube, taken from the basket on top of the toilet, in easy reach. Just because there would be no penetration did not mean that a certain amount of lube would not help things along and increase the pleasure. Not that Ivo always bothered with lube; after all Tim liked it a bit rough. At least some of the time. That is, he used to like it that way before Ivo lessened himself in Tim's eyes by proclaiming his love. Though why on earth had he asked for such a childish thing, such a gentle thing? It made Ivo laugh when the word "intracrural" first passed Tim's pretty lips.

Ivo gripped Tim's hip with one hand, hard fingers digging into yielding flesh. _There._ Tim groaned when Ivo's other hand, liberally coated with the slick stuff, slid between Tim's smooth cheeks and stroked the tender skin, that ridge of sensitive flesh between anus and phallus. Tim jerked and, in one movement, flung his arms back and tried to wrap them around Ivo's waist, straining to reach completely round, plastering himself against Ivo's chest.

"No, don't touch me." Ivo's voice was harsh and strained. "Just let me touch you. I won't do anything you don't want. Put your arms up." With one hand, Ivo positioned Tim's arms above his head—"yes, like that ..."—crossed his wrists and set his palms flat against the cool tiles that soon grew heated from sweating skin. Tim shivered, poised, waiting and acquiescent as he always was, always, from the very beginning all those years ago at Leythe. Hadn't Gilman once had him up against the bathroom wall, slick wet tiles and all?

At first, there was little movement, just a slow back and forth rub of Ivo's long fingers against the ridge of firm flesh, knuckles pressing and massaging. Each minute action made Tim's cock grow harder until it was trapped painfully between his belly and the tile wall.

"Do you like that?" Ivo whispered, rubbing a little harder, pushing now at the base of Tim's cock, encircling and squeezing rhythmically. "Is that what you want?"

Tim might have said yes and he might have just mumbled out a wordless sort of affirmative. Everything was pooling in his belly, in his cock, all the blood thrumming in his head and then rushing downward, blotting out all thought and ability to speak coherently with the urgent imperative that his cock be satisfied. Though he wanted to grunt out some desperate and awkward request or response or _something_, instead Tim merely gasped. Unable to do anything else, he continued to gasp in short panting breaths that made him increasingly light-headed. Ivo spread his fingers between Tim's cheeks and explored every inch of bare skin, teasing at the puckered opening but never intruding, never penetrating. Just as he'd promised.

Just when Tim grew used to the feel of Ivo's squeezing, circling, stroking hand, he felt something else insinuating itself between his cheeks, something very hard and stiff that he well knew though mostly from the inside of him. In the past, Ivo had rarely spent much time on what he called preliminaries, not when the main event was so tempting.

_Ah._

There it was. Tim knew that Ivo would not be able to resist, and for that Tim was devoutly grateful though he was determined not to admit it.

"Wouldn't be proper intracrural sex without my cock rubbing up against you, now would it?"

Tim turned his head and closed his mouth over his arm, biting down once before releasing and angling his head further to look into Ivo's dark eyes. Tonight Ivo's eyes weren't just dark, they were a fathomless burning black. "You're torturing me," Tim said through gritted teeth.

"Am I?" Ivo kissed him hard and fast with closed lips, keeping his tongue to himself. "Shall I stop?"

"No!" Oh, he'd pulled away. The sick bastard had removed his body, his slick fingers, his hard cock, and the only two sensations Tim was now receiving were the cool air over his sweating skin and the ghost of Ivo's flesh still lingering in a musky cloud. The smell of Ivo's clean skin intoxicated him.

"Oh, please. Do you think I'd stay away?" Ivo chuckled and was back again, molding his body to Tim's, using his hand to quickly and accurately position his cock at the cleft of Tim's ass.

_Oh, yes ... don't ask for it .. don't .... please ..._

And then Ivo continued the torture, the requested, the desired, the blasted intracrural activity that had sounded so delightful when Tim had first conceived the idea. Where did he come up with such ridiculous ideas? Clearly he read too much, perhaps in this case about classical Athenian practices between the lover and the beloved.

"Ah, you were right, Tim, this is good ..."

And now Tim was almost lifted off his feet for Ivo had spread his legs, crouching just a little but enough for Tim's ass to rest against Ivo's lap the way a bowl holds a ripe apple. When Ivo straightened, thrusting up and forward, Tim was pushed up on his toes. If Ivo had done the same but had penetrated Tim first, then Tim would now be dangling, his toes barely scraping the floor, pinioned. He grew sick with longing for it.

_Please ..._

But Ivo kept his promise and the slow rub went on and on for long minutes until Tim finally broke. His voice cracked as his resolve (and his cock) burst.

"Oh, please ..."


End file.
